maximumridefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MasterDeath
Welcome Hi, welcome to Maximum Ride Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Daisy56/Helloz!!/@comment-Waddle D33-20100513005432/@comment-MasterDeath-20110518035525 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi, and Welcome to Max Ride Wiki Hey, I see that you're pretty new here. Thanks for joining! I really appreciate any edits you can do! :) Sallah213 13:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) That is weird! Yep! That's definetly kind of weird! I'm more of how Max was in the first three books, though. It's nice to know that I have something in common with someone else on here! And yes, PERCY JACKSON ROCKS!!!!! I am the Daughter of Poseidon. Isn’t that awesome?! 19:48, September 30, 2011 (UTC) yo master death I need a little favor from ya. I need you to back me up in a little personal matter with me and purple toaster. look i know you might not hep but I just wnt help of defending a charcter I like Dyan page. I have nothing to offer off or anything for you but if you are a fan of maximum ride just please help a fan of maximum ride and a guy called godkillingspear. (after all don't we have each others back since we kill/ make death.) Hi master death. Looks like I skrewed up again, but all I did was ask a question I didn't mean mean it to sound mean at all. I hope you can help me get myself unbanned and help out with the purple toaster. Besides if it wasn't for me I guess you wouldn't be at the other one in the first place. (Also they destroyed 2 of my new pages I made which by the way was kind of like a treaty/I'm sorry in a way.) your friend the Godkillingspear. Okay now i can't even contact the by being a wiki contribtor, that sucks. okay i definetly need your help if you know anyone else that can help please contact them. the toaster is not a amendment type person i guess huh?? Commented on your blog. Hey, if you are interested in writing fanficiotn, Template:Character - Maximum Ride Fanfiction Wiki They abondened it so im getting it running. Maybe find out who the founder of this wiki is and ask them to enable tchat. If i can get fanfiction wiki with more users we could become affiliates. Hallo! Wanna dance? 23:28, December 28, 2011 (UTC) The Other Wiki I don't know if you remember me or ThePurpleToaster's wiki, but I just went there for the first time since I wrote that blog and you and GodKillingSpear were banned and I discovered that I'm no longer an admin. She stripped me of my rights after I wrote that I guess. I'm not going back there. I think we've all been opinionated. I tried to make the wiki fair after we did the wrong things and I got stripped of my rights. I'm sorry for the wrong things I took part in back there and I hope you can forgive me. The wiki does look as if it was abandoned, for no editing has gone on for a long time. Maybe it was because she is the only user who wasn't banned or left. It is for the best that it is forgotten though. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Mellon I know that looks like it says "melon" like a watermelon but it is Elvish for friend. (I can explain that if you want). Sorry for all the trouble and your opinion does matter.---Redfern123 - Red's Got Skills-Warriors Skills 02:03, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I think we shouldn't give up here and be bossed by purple toaster. 1 the name by the way 2 she really likes to have it her way but not everyone can have it there way. So please don't give in/up on that site, and i'm trying to do work there to as well. Hi, cool name BTW. Hey, who's Team are you on? Team Fang or Team Dylan? I'm Team Fang, can you not tell? *blushes* :) Shadow Lyall 14:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo masterdeath I just came upon somthing interesting again. have you herd of maxipedia? it's another wiki site you would like tell everyone if they don't know about it it's intersting. please get my message at the bottom of the screen. Dude, thanks for keeping the wiki going,I'm sorry that I wasn't here, I feel like a complete moron. Shadowviper 18:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Ps: The wiki looks great now. Ranking Hi, MasterDeath! I changed you into a admin, because your contributions look great. Please note by December 2013, if you don't edit again, I'll have to change you into a regular user again. Happy editing! Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:59, July 12, 2013 (UTC)